


Red is not for love

by oneacearmy



Series: Asexual love [2]
Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Aromantic, Asexual Awareness Week, Asexual Character, Asexuality, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Really slight angst, aromantic carmen sandiego, asexual carmen sandiego, mentioned julia/carmen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27258502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneacearmy/pseuds/oneacearmy
Summary: Player's joke affected Carmen more than he thought and in the wrong way. But why?
Relationships: Player & Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Series: Asexual love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684321
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75





	Red is not for love

“You’re closing to your target, Red” 

As usual, Player kept a close eye on his boss and friend; he wouldn’t let anything pass him, not since he met the girl, started working with her and discovered that nothing was more important than keeping his favourite thief safe.

“I can’t believe V.I.L.E would steal something like this”

The reply was playful and had a hidden amusement in it. 

“Queen Victoria’s diary? I can see the appealing. She had an era named after her because of the changes she brought: industrial, cultural, political, scientific, and military. Did you know that her reign was longer than any other monarch who preceded her?”

She saw red’s signal, she was leaping through the roofs of England like she was one of those summer pigeons that littered the city, so elegant, so determined. He liked that about Red, so driven to follow what she believed in. He guessed that’s why they are friends, because he also puts everything on their work, even if his wicked abilities rest on a computer screen. 

“She also married his cousin Albert because she was unmarried and had to live with her mother, which she absolutely hated.”

“That’s right! She was love-struck and even propose to him! He became prince and advisor to the Queen and they lived a happy life until he died, and Queen Victoria wore black for the rest of her life. Maybe one day you and Julia could have something like that. Minus the death part.”

Carmen stopped at that and even though she tried to be quiet, Player could hear her wince slightly and sighed. Did something happened? Did she landed badly on a rooftop? (that was unlikely but still), did she saw Tigress or someone? 

“What is it Carms? You are awfully quiet” 

“Player, you know you are my best friend and I tell you everything, right?”

He stayed quiet, afraid to even breath and be heard

“I don’t like where this is going.”

Carmen took out her phone and transfer them to a video call, she sat on the edge of the roof and silently took off her hat and looked at the sky. Player wasn’t worried about the mission, they weren’t on a time limit but it was weird for Carmen to pause an op like that.

“Have you ever heard me talk about Julia like that?”

He scoffed a little, knowing perfectly well how she rambles sometimes about the french agent. 

“You have talked about her a lot. Not in a romantic way but this is the most interest I’ve seen you put on a person, even more than Gray” 

“Okay but, in a romantic way? Never. I saw Gray as a big brother, as I see you as a little one. With Julia, yes I see her as an ally and want to be close to her but like a friend or partner in crime, never as a girlfriend.”

To say he was getting confused is a misunderstanding, why did Carmen tough that she needed to tell him that, he was just joking about her and Julia marrying and having a good relationship, he knew their lives were too complicated for that.  
“She is a nice person and a good agent, quite clever and if you were to date her I would help you and support-”

“Player, I’m aromantic and asexual. I don’t feel that kind of romantic or sexual attraction. Just good old platonic love for me please, I don’t want that other crap even near me” 

He went quiet for a second. Had he just assumed his best friend sexuality? Like some kind of millennial? He knew about aces and aros but he never thought that Carmen would be in the spectrum. She was so passionate about everything and the way she talked and acted about Gray… he just never thought of her as anything but romanticly active. 

“Are you okay with this? You aren’t saying anything. Should I worry?”

He snapped out of it as soon as she said that

“Of course it’s alright, why wouldn’t it be? You are my friend and I’m sorry about the comment, won’t happen again now that I know not to make them.”

The redhead got up and dust herself, she ended the call and switched again to the comms. 

“Glad we discussed that buddy. So the end of that and time for action, those diaries won’t return by themselves to the museum” 

She put her hat on and that mysterious wind that followed her no matter the location of the job, blown gently for her. 

“Okay Red, you are on. I recommend using the roof entryway-


End file.
